Here's to Us
Here's to Us by Halestorm is featured in On My Way, the fourteenth episode of Season Three. Rachel Berry sings this as a solo with New Directions on back-up vocals, as part of the New Directions' 2012 regionals setlist. (Fly/I Believe I Can Fly ''was performed first, followed by ''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), and finally Here's To Us). Although this song was widely thought by the group to be about New Directions, Quinn later suggests to Rachel that she was actually singing it to Finn, which she doesn't deny. Lyrics Rachel: We could just go home right now Or maybe we could stick around For just one more drink, oh yeah Get another bottle out Let's shoot the breeze Sit back down For just one more drink, oh yeah Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few days Have gone too fast So lets give em hell Wish everybody well Here's to us Here's to us We stuck it out this far together Put our dreams through the shredder Let's toast cause things got better And everything could change like that And all these years go by so fast But nothing lasts forever Rachel with New Directions Girls: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast Rachel with New Directions Girls: If they give you hell Tell em to forget themselves Here's to us Here's to us Rachel with New Directions Boys harmonizing: Here's to all that we kissed And to all that we missed To the biggest mistakes That we just wouldn't trade Rachel with New Directions Girls: To us breaking up Without us breaking down To whatever's comin' our way Rachel: Here's to us Here's to us! New Directions Girls: Here's to us Here's to love All the times That we messed up Rachel with New Directions Girls: Here's to you Fill the glass Rachel: Cause the last few days Have gone too fast Rachel with New Directions Girls: So let's give em hell Wish everybody well Rachel: Well! New Directions Girls: Here's to us Here's to love Rachel with New Directions Girls: All the times That we messed up Here's to you Fill the glass Cause the last few nights Have gone too fast If they give you hell Tell em forget themselves Rachel: Here's to us New Directions Girls: Here's to us Rachel: Oh here's to us New Directions Girls: Here's to us Rachel with New Directions Girls: Here's to us Here's to love (New Directions: Here's to us) Rachel: Wish everybody well Rachel with New Directions Girls: Here's to us Here's to love Here's to us Rachel: Here's to us Trivia *Like Forget You, Perfect, and Blow Me (One Last Kiss), Here's to Us lyrics were considered too vulgar, therefore being censored or changed. Here's to Us ''is one of the most highly edited songs ever performed on the show, with the following lines changed: **"''Let's shoot the sh*t" is changed to "Let's shoot the breeze." **"All the times that we f***** up" is changed to "All the times that we messed up." **"Cause the last few days have kicked my ass" is changed to "Cause the last few days have gone too fast." **"If they give you hell, go tell them to f*** themselves" is changed to "(...) Tell them to forget themselves." *Ironically, when Rachel sings the line "Sit back down," the audience begins to rise. *This is Rachel's third solo she performed at a competition, the first being Don't Rain On My Parade and the second being Get It Right. Gallery HTU1.png HTU2.png HTU3.png HTU4.png HTU5.png HTU6.png HTU7.png HTU8.png HTU9.png HTU10.png HTU11.png HTU12.png HTU13.png HTU14.png HTU15.png HTU16.png HTU17.png HTU18.png HTU19.png HTU20.png HTU21.png HTU22.png HTU23.png HTU23.png HTU24.png HTU25.png HTU26.png HTU27.png HTU28.png HTU29.png HTU30.png HTU31.png HTU32.png HTU33.png HTU34.png Brittinahere.png Heres To Us Rachel.png HTUBrittina.jpg HTURachel.jpg HTUSebastian.jpg HTUFinn.jpg Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwxloe5OLd1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three